World's of Hate, Bodies of Lust
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU:Goku's captured and ChiChi has plans for revenge. But what happens when you have a killer so close? How do you control a beast when he lusts after you? GCC Lemon,Language,Adult SituationsRenamed
1. Caged Beast

**Disclaimer: Don't Own it.**

**The Red Wolf Of Vegeta**

**Chapter 1: Caged Beast**

_A/N: This shall probably be my best story around, tell me all what you think. R&R if you like it.

* * *

_

_I feel myself growing weary, my time spent in this hell-hole ruining my drive and power. I don't know how I fell unconscious after being… Bah I should never of left my guard down. _How he had come to this? Starring up at the ceiling and slowly slipping into madness, he had already counted how many cracks lined the roof, how long the bed was the number of total coils in the bed. Just to pass the time and slowly every slowly it wore him down.

He would have broken the bars with his tail, and set the entire world ablaze but he couldn't. His waist and arms were locked tightly with ki dampening equipment. If he managed to throw a fist but it wouldn't hurt anyone. He was leached of his strength his power, everything was being lost, his strength and pride first. Now his sanity.

At first he had tried to rip through regardless his state but the bars were completely electrified holding up to seventy thousand volts enough for his skeletal structure to be visible, the streaks of pain flashing through him.

After that he just refused to shut up, slaying everyone with his verbal lashings and viper tongue. Sending women running away crying, and making men so angry they were ready to unlock his cell door and give him a piece of their minds. But doing that unlocked his cuffs. The system was integrated to do that for some emergency. Apparently they were made for a high class prisoner that was of their weak pathetic race not the **_Red Wolf._**

But that had grown tiresome as they now just ignored him, refusing to even stare at him or even acknowledge that he was speaking to them. It was trying to start a fire with water now hoping to get a rise out of them was pointless they wouldn't take that bait anymore.

But of course the world around him had been ever changing, scientists in the hustle and bustle mode ever since he had awoke. His life had been perfect up till being captured and treated like some lab rat, everything he had done had been in good clean fun. Only killing and slaying across a few galaxies. He should still be out there… _Except that black haired enchantress, she poisoned my veins. The little bitch…_

He looked over to the side his glowing eyes finding source on the scientists who only shuddered when knowing his eyes starred at them, he loved the fear but this was… horrendous he couldn't do much else except cause terror. But Terror wasn't enough, he needed destruction, he needed that feeling of life again.

This stole his pride the hunger for flesh, the cries of the weak and dying filling his ears. All the desires that filled his sayjin heart to be fulfilled not caged. He had come here as usual to kill and pillage the occasional rape to satisfy his lust. Now he was denied all of his pleasures that he felt almost daily. He had yet to hear the satisfy cries of the dying, the blood on his lips, the hapless screams of virgins as he tore them asunder with his body.

He had been as he was… killing the helpless denizens of this planet, standing victorious above a burning citadel. The white city let ablaze by his hand, he had moved to kill the survivors until he came upon a small group of children. He had drew forth his hand smiling as evilly as he had, his face lit up by the fires in his hand. Ready to blow them all apart and he had just about let the blast go. He was ever so close. He held himself ready to kill but he heard something behind him.

He had turned around and saw her. The Raven Haired Bitch, he swore she was sayjin. Until she came closer, he had scowled at her but she came up anyways. She wrapped her hand around his neck. Her ruby lips so close to his, he had not thought her a threat. After all he would have thought the female came to submit and be taken by a great warrior.

He had sneered at her but didn't stop her he moved to wrap an arm around her but she pricked him with something in his neck. He had snapped his hand around her throat but before he could even break her neck for daring to do that he had fallen. His ki had been shredded before his eyes, he collapsed at her knees. Enough energy to growl up at her but she had slammed her fist in his face sending him into unconscious all the sooner.

The next moment he had ki restraint equipment attached to his body. He couldn't move with the speed or strength he had before as he was being leached to near death.

But it hadn't been the final time he saw the Raven haired Bitch. No she came around at times to gloat and tell him why he was here. His purpose, and if he told them what she wanted to hear she would end his life all the sooner.

Upon entrance a second time she had come up with different methods of persuasion. She had his neck latched with a ki brace and drug into the lab and she beat him there. Whipping him up once side, then slicing the other side apart, she was merciless against him. But he had been through worse… oh so much worse then any puny human could imagine.

Speaking of the bitch he watched the door slide open and she came in and upon him once more. Her hair tied behind her in a wrap, keeping it from cascading down her shoulders like when she had appeared before him. She was dressed for war, his combat armor had been confiscated by her.

The blue jumpsuit strapped up her body, the solid boots and armor attached to her as well. She carried herself in something that didn't belong… She wanted him to talk but he wouldn't. His eyes found themselves glued to her, waiting for her next comment. Her next chance to tempt him with a battle only to shove it back at her. He was not as forlorn as any other captive in front of her.

Chi-Chi stood oppose from him. Trying anything to rouse the beast that she once saw to anger and give some detail of his plans for being here. But he never did, he just lay there letting her drag him out of the cell and personally thrash him up and down without more then a grunt once it was all said and done.

He was a merciless killer and was treated as such, she had seen to it that the ki leaching equipment had been implemented now. So long as he remained locked up with that on him he would be forever her prisoner but as she noticed now the longer he stayed this way the more and more reclusive he drew.

Once full of life and vigor lashing out at the walls at the bars until he laid smoking from the volts that had sparked form the bars and then surged through his veins. His verbal battles vanishing as well, he refused to speak he cast his glare upon the people around him but that was all.

She was tired of him though, acting so glum. It stole her fun of beating him if he just sat there and took it. Not spitting curses and damming her to hell, it was like beating a dead horse. She got nowhere and that bothered her.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, his eyes not even flinching, even in the darkness of the cell his glowing yellow orbs looked at her, chilling at first she had gotten used to them. Like life without a nightlight or comfort a person grows up and she could stand those just like any other fear.

Watching him through the monitor and from first hand experiences she had knew she wanted this monster to suffer. To feel helpless and broken, to beg for mercy, to cry out for help that would never come, and to finally accept that he was a monster and then she would kill him. But her plan had fallen apart so fast, she watched him through the steel now. A shell of his former self but giving her not an ounce of satisfaction, he gave her no emotion no concern or care.

With a small flick of her finger she could kill him, but it wouldn't serve her purpose. She wanted him to finally beg for death. But this wouldn't do. He laid in bed and starred at her, those golden orbs. She was just waiting for the chance now to cut them from his face. To leave him blind without those accursed eyes, God how she hated them… She had seen him smirk, grin, snarl, growl, and laugh. The laugh the last thing she would ever want to hear because that would mean he would have won.

He would look down her in a pool of her own blood or as he dominated atop her with his heavy body her own helpless to his whim.

Though desperately had everyone here wanted him dead after collecting the data on him. Chi-Chi told them no, she had captured him. She had him where he was now it would be her choice. And her choice alone to kill him, until he would sorry for the people he had killed then she might be merciful. The family she had robbed from her, the children he left orphan. The households he left in ruin, the countries and lives he left in the fires of hell. No the last thing she would give him would be the peace of death.

And now? She was left to care for the beast, she fed him enough for him to live, gave him enough to survive. Enough beatings to make him pass out, enough scars to his collection. Yes she wasn't done with him.

Looking into those eyes one last time she felt it, that moment of stillness. That one moment where you swear it's just you and him. She could feel it they were slowly being brought together. But she shook her head and cast him a final finger gesture and walked away.

If only lust was controllable they she would kill him so much sooner….

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli tell me what you think please?_


	2. My Mind Of Torment

**Disclaimer: Don't Own it.**

**World's of Hate, Bodies of Lust**

**My Mind Of Torment**

_A/N: I'm sure you all have been waiting for an update of something but with my schedule now I can't let all have the very quick updates you expect from me. But really im just writing and nothing is coming of it. I want to call it quits but with so many stories left undone I can't. I just hope you all feel the same.  
_

Laying there in silence he brooded only the shallow light that swung above him revealing the iron sculpture to his captor's eyes. His arms lax his claws scratching the others as he looked out into the sea of lab rats and pencil pushing Neanderthals. For the first time she had not come to greet him with her presence. To not come and shine down her rage and fury upon him, would it be right to let the Devil not be dammed? He was growing ever bored, the vivid recollections of rapes and blood covering his mouth as he howled deeply under the dark moonlight. He only snarled at the notion of freedom knowing that still his body hadn't forgotten the beast within.

But on the notion of the end of two days from her absence he wondered to where the little bitch had disappeared. He knew that he hadn't taken her fire, she was still the same conniving ice queen from day one. But still… the thoughts of hellfire swirled up in his golden eyes. He sent a few scientists to the coffee room for a quick 'breather' with his gaze. Ever fearful of him even if he had the equivalent of thirty tons dragging him down, the ki restraints made him pathetic. But he had yet to fade from the drain. He was still ever conscious. But he knew that once he fell under their scrutiny and eyes he would be desecrated. Not physically but his ultimate ambition of dying a warriors death snatched from him.

As the third day rolled along it was then he began to loose his patience. Finding his body restless and he wanted something to break apart had he not already done so. His mattress was shreds, his sink had been torn off the wall. His mirror shattered and the small iron bars underneath his mattress bent and broken. And now? He lay curled up on the floor his tail laying flat and he just growled. His voice speaking in his native tongue, the scientists outside had all left for the day, afraid for their safety as the bars holding him had become giant lighting rods when one or two things had shot through the holes and imbedded in the opposite wall.

Looking up at the only thing that remained intact after his wrath, the single fluorescent light bulb, it swayed to and fro without pause as if it were taunting him… But he shook that off. Destroying the light in the cell would be worse as he would never feel anything except the picks and prods of the scientists. Even the artificial glow was better then complete darkness. He left himself in his brood his one eye following the light, after all he had nothing else…

Later that evening He headed over to the newly remodeled iron pipe that was his sink. Taking off his pants in an attempt to at least wash himself he twisted the pipe's on and let the wave of water hit him. The shackles and wiring weren't phased as he watered himself down and let his pants go next washing them in cold water spray. His fur went on edge and his muscles tightened but he made no complaint of the temperature. As his hair fell down over his face and his down to his chest covering him in a mask of blackness something he rather enjoyed had his eyes not caught a black haired woman walk through the doors.

Chi-Chi stopped in mid stride as she rounded past a desk and looked upon her captive sayjin. His body covered in water. Her eyes unable to move away as each crystal droplet rolled down his chest and abs. Each little shining sparkle accentuating his deadly beauty, he was all male but all the more animal.

Pinching herself from her daze as he swung his hair side to side like an animal the water droplets sending a wave of steam as the electrified bars turned them to vapor. "Where have you been hiding you little bitch?" He snarled bringing her back to the previous anger she had came to let loose, the familiar fire burned back in her eyes as she looked upon the beast.

"You don't tell me anything monster, I can come and go as I please." Her eyes blinked and he could see her lies, the faster movement of her heart, the quick motions he could see right through the lies.

"Probably planning to kill me whore? Had enough of me already?" He spat at her his tail whipping on edge. The radiant red fur glistened and shined even with the sole bulb of light he was a stunning male.

Chi-Chi could only let her mouth fall slightly agape. He was a stunning, in all of her life she had never witnessed such deadly beauty. Every man she had ever known had paled in comparison but her lips sealed tight once again with the notion of her dead friends and family.

"Can't you bath more civilized or is it too difficult for some kind animal like you?" She spat at him as she drew her anger back at him, her mind rekindled at the notion of the murderer held in bondage before her.

He smirked back at her, drawing his hands up as high as he could, feeling the ever decrease in his strength from such simple actions. "As you can see with my luxurious accommodations I am not properly held up am I? No shower, no toilet save for the hole carved in the wall. I've seen the horrors of Prisoners of war encampments with better implements then these you supply for someone of my caliber." Not wanting to break apart the scenery he returned his pants even sopping wet as they were he wouldn't let this bitch taunt him for his most basic instinct.

The notion wasn't lost on Chi-Chi as she caught a glimpse of what he stuffed down but she threw it to the back of her mind. Focusing more on the breaks and creases of marks that ran up and down his back, crisscrosses, slashes, burns, welts, pieces of flesh and horrid markings of some new age cult were everywhere. A small amount of pity arose from inside her but as she looked upon his golden gaze she saw him scowl and her mercy vanished down in her bowels once more.

"I had made plans for a more permanent pen for you but it's not done yet and once it is I will be happy to keep you locked up." She said knowing all the sooner she could get him out of here and to a cell that would be certain to contain him would be for all the better, it might seem humane but it was more for her safety then anything else.

"Oh please, enough with these tales and formalities when are you planning to do the dirty dead and leave my head run through on a pike. Just tell me when and I will feel better." He returned to the floor his tail flowing around behind him. This constant isolation, from his power had run his sanity to the breaking point. Death or freedom would be all to suffice his growing hunger.

Chi-Chi blinked but made no comment. Of course killing him had been a notion more then opportune then any, but she wouldn't be so easy going. She wouldn't relinquish him to the peace of death. She knew the longer she caged him the longer he would be torn apart by himself. She didn't want him dead more then she wanted to see him suffer. But she didn't have the time to continue this tedious contemplation of his life.

"I don't have any new plans of your death but rest assured you won't get off easy for everything you've done. I want it to be much sweeter then the peace of death." She said grinning wickedly at him but he shook his head.

"I know your game bitch, you can't keep me caged forever. If you do, if one mistake occurs you will know my wrath so don't deny my death. Besides I'm nearly dead as it is, give me the peace of death. You can spare me this torment because you hope me to break but I won't break. Not for you, you will never know that satisfaction." He growled out as his head rolling back as he gazed up at from the floor. "And if you think the end is over… you do not know. They will come again but a hundred fold worse. I was an outcast… I am but a peasant under the cloak of the king, he will send a legend upon you all. And I would rather be dead now then rotting in this cell when he comes." He spat at the notion of his return.

"I will deal with whoever comes as easily as I dealt with you. You're all animals you will all fall one way or another. Besides if it means a worse fate for you then I'll keep you locked up." She said tossing back her hair arrogantly assures herself if she could deal with one she could deal with another.

He can take no more, and he rips upwards his hands going to the bars as he at last with one final desperate plea wishes to break out. Chi-Chi jumps back in fright as she watches the caged beast snap. His hands electrified his face howling in agony as volts of electricity run up and down his body. His feet are sparking from the energy his eyes filled with fire as he growls the bars crack but then as everything stops it explodes.

He is sent back like a rocket hitting the wall with bone shattering force the bars had been cracked stopping the energy flow momentarily before being overloaded and shot through him all at once. Looking up from his daze as Chi-Chi looked down upon him. His anger for this wench bringing her up to the place for revenge, he had so many lives he wished to fall upon his blackened soul and she was quickly reaching the top.

"Y-Your not dead are you?" She asked marginally concerned if he was actually alive or dead. Inside it was concern for himself seeing him launch himself at her to endure that pain.

He only growled under his breath as his last powerful drive had come to break free had once again shattered. "I very well should be, even for me what you do is sick. You hide me away, locking me in these dark confines. For what? To make me suffer a fate unbefitting of the warrior I am. I came here fighting, destroying and taking what I needed, nothing more and yet you treat me as if I have done the same to you, I killed, I raped, I ate. I did not torture, I did not cage, and I didn't leave people to rot in this hell of yours!" He spits at her his words striking her with a feeling of uncertainty. She was being a monster herself, she knew the same he hadn't tortured anyone sure some deaths were painful but he didn't stick around to listen to their suffering for weeks. His rampage had been two long weeks and he was now kept under that same amount of time.

"I'll think about this, but I assure you. You might have been partial in your mercy I will not, you are the aggressor you came here and sparked this violence you will not be getting any reprieve from me and your sins any time soon." She turned around moving to leave but a sharp ripple from the electric bars reminded her that he wasn't done.

"You have no idea of this hell, but I will try to… lay off my constant murder of your co-workers if it means I can feel myself once again." He says with some respect but Chi-Chi accepts it with a nod.

"Very well… The sooner I get you transferred the sooner I can find out how to get your ship fixed for my own uses. I will have this place ready to travel out into space." She said sighing at the thought of doing something worthwhile then playing warden of him.

"A ship? When did you think of something so ridiculous I doubt you'll ever get to space if your all this far behind in comparison to us in technology." He snorted as Chi-Chi gave a glare to him.

"I'll have that ship done in a month and then I'll see who-!" She instantly kicked herself as a feral smirk spread over his lips. Leak the caged animal of his time to escape. Only growling at herself she grabbed what she came for and left leaving him behind and the unruly wetness of her body.

_R&R MajinBroli_


End file.
